16 November 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-11-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. *Tracks marked ¤ are direct links to Spotify. Sessions *Short Commercial Break only session, recorded 18th August 1982, repeat, first broadcast 14 October 1982. *Pink Industry #2, recorded 25th October 1982. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Siouxsie And the Banshees: unknown album track *China Crisis: Are We A Worker (album - Difficult Shapes & Passive Rhythms - Some People Think It's Fun To Entertain) Virgin V 2243 ¤ *Don Carlos: Can't Waste Time (single) Cha Cha Music CHAD 52 / Observer *Pink Industry: New Thing (session) *Pressure: You Talk We Talk (12") Anagram 12 ANA 2 ¤ *Short Commercial Break: Bran Flakes (session) *Tamlins: Real Love (7") Taxi ¤ *A Certain Ratio: Waterline (12") Factory FAC 52 *Dizzy Gillespie: Cool Breeze ¤ *Alarm: Marching On (7") Illegal ILS 0032 ¤ *Pink Industry: I've Lost My Mind (session) *Ansel Collins: Raining In My Heart (7") Oneness *Slim Harpo: Raining In My Heart (album - Sings "Raining In My Heart...") Excello LP 8003 ¤ *Echo And The Bunnymen: unknown *Slim Harpo: unknown (album - Sings "Raining In My Heart...") Excello LP 8003 *Slim Harpo: Moody Blues (album - Sings "Raining In My Heart...") Excello LP 8003 ¤ *Short Commercial Break: Oxo (session) *Pink Industry: Creaking Doors (session) *Birthday Party: The Friend Catcher ¤ *Russian Song Choir Of Moscow: Seeing Off Of Vania *'File begins' *Ruts: Staring At The Rude Boys (7") Virgin VS 327 # ¤ *Tristan Palmer: I Don't Want To Be A Rudeboy () Afro Evil *''JP - "And there you were thinking these shows were just chucked together …"'' *Angels One 5: Cut and Dried (7") Galaxy GAL 005 *Ex Post Facto: Oceanic Explorers (12") Probe Plus PP3 *Short Commercial Break: Smarties (session) *Chalice: Can't Dub (7") Pipe Music *''Little dig at Gary Bushell who claims that Radio One ignores reggae.'' *Pink Industry: Holy Shit - There's A Survivor (session) (last of the show) *''edit'' *Cook Da Books: Rich Man Don't (7") Kite NNT1 *Denis Reid: All Arounder (7") 56 Hope Road wrong speed *''JP - "I think Denis old sport you're going to have to do rather better than that or put it another way I'll have to do rather better than that. That's Denis Reid at the wrong speed – a little poem for you – poetry, found poetry how attractive that can be – come on get on with it - what's happened now – oh hang on I've stopped it. There you go …" '' *Denis Reid: All Arounder (7") 56 Hope Road *''"A session, and I should say this that was originally broadcast on "Walters Weekly""'' *Short Commercial Break: Yorkie (session) less than 20 seconds *'File ends' *DVA: High Holy Disco Mass (7") Polydor POSP 499 File ;Name *peel84-2.mp3 ;Length *32:33 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark, and Bill for rescuing the tape. ;Available * Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Papers 1982